<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Bonus by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117563">Christmas Bonus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cabot (L&amp;O: SVU) &amp; Reader, Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak, Casey Novak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another year, another December. Another pointless holiday season, and even more, a ridiculous <em>mandatory </em>work Christmas Party. At least they’d managed to combine departments and companies this year so no one would be dragged out multiple times throughout December while they were still trying to work full time and prepare for family gatherings. The month was busy enough without having to attend four separate boring parties on an otherwise enjoyable Friday night. Not to mention this year’s was actually at Beekman, with an open bar (okay, so there was no top shelf stuff, but everyone could make due).</p><p>“God I fucking hate work Christmas parties.” Alex muttered as she settled in against the high top beside Casey.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, they’re not that bad!” The redhead retorted, a grin on her face, “hey, I thought you were bringing that vet you were dating?”</p><p>“Ah, no.” Alex took a moment to chug back some of her drink, “she oh so conveniently broke it off a few weeks ago…after I’d already paid for a plus one for tonight.”</p><p>“Fucking bitch. Sorry Al, you deserve better.” She softly squeezed Alex’s arm.</p><p>“Maybe that’s the one good thing about tonight, I can try to find someone to take home.”</p><p>“You propositioning me Cabot?” Casey teased. Over the years the two of them had been known to distract each other from the stressors of life, it had always been casual, there was never any lingering hope or want of anything more and both of them knew it. They also knew that if they needed a good fuck, the other was the route they wanted to go. Alex laughed softly, </p><p>“Wasn’t intending to. Besides…” she followed the redhead’s gaze across the bar, “you seem to have your sights set on someone already.” Casey watched as you laughed at something  Fin said, the sparkle of your laugh nearly echoing through the bar despite the loud music and clutter of voices over it.</p><p>“You know anything about her?”</p><p>“She works with Melinda, good at her job, can get sassy with the detectives when they deserve it.” Casey rolled her eyes as she dragged her gaze away from you to the blonde next to her who was currently smirking, “…and she blushes like no tomorrow whenever I so much as <em>think </em>about flirting with her. I witnessed Warner call her <em>‘good girl’ </em>once and she was definitely thankful for that mask. Girl could barely keep it together.”</p><p>“Hmm..” Casey took a swig of scotch.</p><p>“Go get her!” Alex pinched at her arm, “you look incredible tonight, it won’t take much.”  Casey laughed, </p><p>“You already know her, and you’ve had a shitty week.” The redhead turned back to Alex with a smirk on her lips and oh to familiar gleam in her eye, “Splitzies?”</p><p>“If she’s down you know I am.” The blonde practically shoved Casey from the table, giving her ass a discreet slap before she made her way across the bar. </p><p>Casey said a silent thank you that Fin had just been drug off into another conversation, you turned back to the bartender, politely asking for a refill on your cocktail. As you pushed your hair back off your face, placing it around your shoulder you noticed the woman approaching you, giving her a soft smile. Casey could almost already see the tinge of flush on your cheeks as you drank her in, your eyes quickly redirecting to the bartender as you thanked him for your drink.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve had the chance to meet.” She smiled softly at you and god if you didn’t shiver at simply the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Uh…I don’t think so. Y/N. I work at the M.E’s office with Melinda.”</p><p>“Casey Novak.” She cheers’d your drink gently before taking a sip, watching the way your lips wrapped around the straw.</p><p>“You’re the other A.D.A, right? I’ve only ever worked with Cabot.”</p><p>“It’s a shame.” Casey smirked, “I would’ve loved to see more of you.” You let out an adorable giggle, your cheeks already heating as you distracted yourself with your drink. “No need to be shy…” Your breath hitched as her forefinger curled under your chin, bringing your wide eyes up to hers.</p><p>“Are….you flirting with me?” Your voice was barely above a whisper. You hadn’t expected anything to come from this party, and you certainly hadn’t expected anyone as stunning as Casey to lay it on you as quickly and bluntly as she had.</p><p>“I am…and I’m<em> more </em>than interested in getting out of here if you’d like to.”</p><p>“I-uh-“ She chuckled darkly as she watched your eyes dart across the room lightning fast, knowing exactly where your gaze was landing.</p><p>“Alex is more than willing to come with us if you’d like?”</p><p>“Really?” Your eyes shot back up to hers and she stroked your cheek softly before turning your head toward the blonde, giving her a soft nod. From across the room Alex shot the two of you a wink, draining the rest of her drink before quickly moving her way out of the bar.</p><p>“She has a key to my place…she’ll meet us there.” Casey’s arm softly traced down your arm, making sure anything that was currently going on between you could be passed off as friendship. “Make your rounds, meet me out front once your done.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for you to pass a couple of excuses off to the few people who you knew would hassle you if they noticed you taking off early before you wrapped your coat tightly around yourself, stepping into the street. Casey glanced back at you, her phone in her hand as she ordered an Uber, it wasn’t that far to her apartment, but she didn’t exactly want to wait. You gave her a shy smile as you stepped up to her,</p><p>“Hey..don’t feel pressured..” she began, taking in the slight standoffish-ness in your body language, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We can just watch a movie….I can drop you at home.”</p><p>“No.” Your hand darted out, grasping at her’s, “I just…didn’t expect this. I mean…you’re <em>gorgeous</em>…and Alex…” Casey chuckled, </p><p>“She can be intimidating, I know. But trust me…she thinks you’re cute. She’s just as on board as I am.” Casey’s hand traced down the side of your cheek, inching closer to you her lips hovering over yours when she spoke again. “Just relax for me….I promise…I’ll make it feel good.”</p><p>It was then that her pillowy lips met yours, and fuck did it ever feel like heaven. Your lips moved with ease against hers, you nearly whined when her tongue traced against your bottom lip, your mouth quickly opening in a moan that let her tongue begin to roll against yours. She certainly was right, even with just a kiss, she really was making everything feel good.</p><p>The brash honk from the Uber interrupted you, causing you to jolt apart, cheeks flushed as you ducked into the back seat of the car, confirming the location. Casey kept a hand on your thigh, fingers tickling at the bare skin the short ride back to her place. She tossed the driver an extra twenty as she wished them a happy holidays before practically dragging you into her building, thankful when the elevator doors shut behind you.</p><p>Casey couldn’t help herself, pinning you against the wall of the elevator, her lips meeting yours with ferocity, moaning at the way your hands dug into her hair as her tongue delved into your mouth. You rolled your hips against her body, pulling a gasp from her as she detached from your lips. Taking the opportunity her mouth nipped down your jaw, kissing and sucking its way down your neck before biting heavily against your pulse point. You gasped loudly, nails digging into her body sharply right before the elevator pinged at her floor. Her hand softly interlocked with yours before she lead you to her apartment, the door swinging open freely before she latched it behind you. </p><p>“Thought you two would never make it.” Alex teased from the island, sliding two glasses of scotch in your direction.</p><p>“Couldn’t exactly all leave at the same time without suspicion.” Casey smirked, taking your coat from you to hang in the hall, nodding for you to move further into the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey..” you greeted the blonde softly, smiling as you picked up the glass, sucking back a large amount of the amber liquid before returning your gaze to her, “you really think I’m cute?” You cocked a soft brow and Alex barely held back a chuckle as she moved towards you.</p><p>“Cute? I think you’re absolutely stunning sweetheart.” You flushed, giggling at the pet name. You dared a glance up at her, Alex’s soft grin looking down at you, her hand coming to cup your cheek. It wasn’t that you were timid, you were just surprised by the fact that the two of them wanted anything to do with you, especially something <em>like this. </em></p><p>“Oh…” you barely had a chance to breath out the words before Alex’s lips hit yours. You moaned at the sensation.</p><p>Fuck she was ever good at kissing, you her lips moving with ease and grace, her hands wrapping around your waist, a palm cupping at your ass. Alex nipped at your lip, pulling it toward her before surging back against your lips, her tongue delving into your mouth. You let out a yelp at the feel of Casey behind you, her body tightly wrapping around yours, hands tracing up your sides, cupping at your breasts lightly. The readhead chuckled, her free hand slipping the zipper of your dress down, moving it off your shoulders before her mouth slowly began it’s decent across your skin. You groaned into Alex’s mouth at the feel of Casey’s teeth sinking into the skin of your neck. Your hands came to the neck of her dress, Alex shifted slightly so you could easily undo the clasp, the fabric falling from her frame. While she attacked your lips again her hands wrapped further around you, beginning to undo Casey’s outfit before the redhead dropped it to the floor.</p><p>Alex ducked down, taking one of your tits into her mouth, sucking at the supple flesh, tongue tracing designs across your nipple. You arched into her touch, head rolling back onto Casey’s shoulder who in turn tipped your mouth to her, swallowing your moans in a deep kiss. Alex’s teeth closed gently on your nipple as her fingers pinched at the other one, bringing them both to hardened peaks. You felt your thighs clench together at the desire for more, the desire for friction where you wanted it most. A gasp broke you free from Casey’s lips,</p><p>“I need you, I need you both right now.”</p><p>“Patience baby girl.” Casey murmured into your ear, nipping at your earlobe, “don’t worry” her lips began a teasing path down the bare skin of your neck, “as long as you’re a good girl,” a pause to nip at the sensitive skin, “you’ll get what you want.” You whined at her teasing, “Alex and I will make you feel incredible. I bet your pussy feels like heaven, bet it tastes even better. I-“</p><p>“You know,” Alex cut in, “I think I like you better with a ball gag in your mouth.”</p><p>“Then it’s a shame it’s at <em>your</em> apartment and we’re here.” Casey shot back. You let out a heavy breath a the level of fire shooting between the two of them. Alex’s hand stroked your cheek, redirecting your attention back to her, </p><p>“She’s such a fucking tease.” She kissed you softly, “don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“God you’re adorable when you beg.” The blonde smirked, her hand circling around your wrist as she lead you to Casey’s bedroom.</p><p>Alex kissed you, a hand burying into your hair, tugging ever so slightly as her tongue plunged into your mouth, massaging against yours. Your arms wrapped around her, unclasping her bra before it dropped to the floor. You hands coursed up the sides of her body before cupping at her tits, massaging them, pinching at her nipples. You felt her hands trailing south, leaving shivers in their path as they delved into the waist band of your panties, shoving them down your legs. Kicking them off you pulled her flush to you, eager for the feeling of her hands against your heat.</p><p>Her fingers slid through you, gathering your juices before rolling at your clit, smirking at the way your hips stuttered against her hand. You murmured out a please against her lips that she couldn’t help but smile at, granting your wish as a slender finger slid into your pussy. Alex began to pump it, curling it to find that special spot, it didn’t take long before she easily added a second digit, chuckling at the way your body was already shaking.</p><p>“Fuck I can hear how drenched she is.” Casey’s voice broke into your thoughts as she entered the room. You watched as she kicked off her underwear, dropping down onto the bed on her stomach, her eyes trained on the two of you as your hips began to buck against Alex’s hand. You noticed the way her hips rutted lightly against the duvet, her lower lip tugged into her teeth as she watched Alex’s hand disappear into your cunt.</p><p>“You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” Alex praised, kissing right below your ear.</p><p>“Feels so good…” You murmured out in a breathy moan, your hand suddenly clenching at Alex’s shoulder as she hit your gspot. You could feel your walls pulsating around her as your drenched pussy’s sounds vibrated off the walls of Casey’s bedroom.</p><p>“Let’s not leave Casey out…” Alex turned you to face the bed, briefly pulling her fingers out. Your eyes widened as Casey sat up, catching Alex’s wrist in her hand, bringing her soaking fingers to her lips. Her tongue swiped them with a long lick before her lips wrapped around them, groaning at the taste of your essence.</p><p>“Fuck…” you muttered, reaching out for Casey, pulling her into a deep kiss as Alex moved behind you. Gently you pushed the redhead down onto the bed, barely noticing as she tossed a pillow down to Alex. Shifting so your knees were on the edge of the bed, your head level with Casey’s cunt your lips placed a soft kiss to her inner thigh as your hand started to play with her pussy. Swiping through her folds a few times before you sunk a finger in, groaning at the feeling of her walls encasing your digit. She let out a huff of breath, head tossed back amongst the pillows as you pumped in and out of her, twisting and curling your hand.  Alex paused, watching the eloquent way you added another finger and began to truly fuck Casey, she particularly enjoyed the way your fingers faltered when her hand returned to your dripping cunt.</p><p>“That’s good baby, keep doing that.” Casey moaned out, a whimper escaping her lips as you ducked your mouth down to her pussy. Continuing to fuck her with your fingers your tongue lapped at her clit, dancing patterns around it before wrapping your lips around it. Her hips shot up against your mouth, a hand curling tightly into your hair. You could feel your own walls fluttering around Alex’s fingers as she fucked you with a stronger force than you’d expected, the coil was burning deep within you, you were right on the edge,</p><p>“I want more…” you whined out, “please give me more. Please…” A whimper escaped your lips, vibrating into Casey’s pussy when Alex’s hand vanished from you. That whimper turned into a heavy moan as you felt her mouth between your legs, swiping up through your folds, cleaning up the mess leaking out of you.</p><p>“Fuck!” Casey yelped at the vibrating on her cunt as Alex began to eat you like a woman starved. Her body shook at the continued humming of your constant moans and groans, your eyes screwed shut, doing your best to continue to fuck her as you felt yourself burst, a heavy moan breaking free of your lips as your hips bucked against Alex. Your orgasm rushed through you, in turn sparking Casey’s, her thighs shaking around your head, the hand in your hair pulling tighter, holding your mouth against her as she rode it out.</p><p>She barely gave herself time to recover, instantly flipping you over on the bed, meeting your lips in a heated kiss, a satisfied groan swallowed by your mouth at the taste of her essence on your tongue. Her lips laid a trail down your body, briefly stopping to nibble at your tits before she settled between your legs, staying up on her haunches so she could watch her fingers disappear into you. Your hips bucked up with a whine as she hit your clit, still <em>very</em> swollen and sensitive from your last orgasm.</p><p>“I know you’ve got at least one more in you baby.” She murmured. Alex’s hand reached out, tilting her chin towards her for a brief, yet fiery kiss in a pause as she moved up the bed. Casey smirked, knowing what the blonde’s plan was, “but you’re gonna have to help Alex get off, understood?”</p><p>“Yes…” You breathed out.</p><p>“Good girl.” Alex smirked, leaning down for a small kiss before straddling your face. </p><p>She gasped breathlessly at how instantly you tugged on her hips, pulling her pussy down onto your mouth. Lapping at her with your tongue, you flicked against her clit, groaning at how fucking delectable she tasted. Your hands encouraged her hips to roll, riding your face as she braced herself on the headboard. </p><p>Casey let the two of you get a solid rhythm going, feeling herself clench over the noises echoing throughout the bedroom, keeping her fingers steadily pumping into your cunt. Once she saw your hand slip up, dipping your fingers into Alex as her hips thrusted against your face, the redhead ducked down, her tongue darting out to circle your clit. You let out an exaggerated moan, causing Alex to clench around your fingers, her hips stuttering slightly. </p><p>“Fuck sweetheart…” She muttered, her walls fluttering at the way you pulled on her hips, encouraging her to grind down on your mouth. Her hips picked up their speed, rolling faster and harder against you. Casey knew Alex was close by her movement, increasing the speed of her fingers in your pussy, rolling against your g-spot as her lips closed around your clit, sucking it into her mouth, your hips shooting up against her, a string of muffled whimpers leaving your lips.</p><p>You knew it wasn’t going to take much, you could feel your pussy pulsating against Casey’s fingers, muscles twitching as her mouth sucked at your overstimulated clit. Your hand stilled inside Alex, a muffled shriek vibrating against her skin as you felt your body quake around Casey, stars exploding in your eyes, your orgasm nearly blacking you out. You were sure if it wasn’t for the weight of Alex on your face you would’ve left Earth in that moment. You barely registered the soft kisses against your thighs and hip as Casey pulled her fingers from you, hands gently tracing your skin.</p><p>You focussed the best you could on eating out Alex, god her pussy was fucking heaven. You latched onto her clit, fingers dragging against her walls, rolling against the spongey spot inside her. She shuddered above you, hips suddenly stilling as her peak burst through her body, her fingers clutching tightly at the headboard. You could feel her juices leaking out of her, doing your best to lap them up softly, your tongue tracing along her lower lips, licking at her inner thighs as your hands softly traced circles on her hips. Her breathing slowly started to comeback to normal and she rolled off you, collapsing back onto the bed. It was Casey who finally broke the comfortable silence,</p><p>“Well…there are worse ways my Christmas could’ve ended.” Alex playfully slapped at her ass as the three of you burst into laughter at the truth to her words.</p><p>“Well I’m glad I could be the gift of a unicorn then.” You smirked, Alex rolled her head to you.<br/>“Oh, no…we’re not together.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Casey propped herself up on her elbow to see you properly, “Alex here just got dumped a few weeks ago and I figured, what better of a way to cheer her up?”</p><p>“And did it work?” You cocked a brow at the blonde, who responded by pulling you in for a kiss.</p><p>“It most certainly did.” She smirked, watching the way you leant over her to meet Casey in a kiss, “and I’m not going to complain if we find ourselves in this situation again.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Casey murmured.</p><p>“Can we switch things up to your apartment next time?” You grinned at the blonde, “that whole ball gag thing has me more than intrigued.” Alex and Casey exchanged a glance of matching smirks before the redhead spoke again,</p><p>“Told you she was a good pick.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>